


Alphas Mate (Voldemort, Tom Riddle x Reader)

by p_u_m_p_k_i_n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha Voldemort, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Harry is Voldemort's and Tom Riddle's Omega mate, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omegaverse, Reader has a daughter, Reader is Voldemort's and Tom Riddle's Omega mate, Reader is good at potion making, Reader owns magical creatures, Reader-Insert, Romance, omega female reader, reader ist mute, story tells what happened to reader's voice, strong Omega reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_u_m_p_k_i_n/pseuds/p_u_m_p_k_i_n
Summary: Experience yourself as the Omega mate of Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle. Embark on an adventure as a talented potion brewer with a gift for magical creatures. To protect your daughter from the influence of the Dark Lord and his Horcrux, you decided to escape them. Hidden in the mountains, you take care of your child and your magical creatures. You may believe yourself to be safe, but one carelessness is all it takes and your past catches up with you. This story includes Omega Harry and magical creatures like a Jarvey, who loves to insult every one.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Reader, Voldemort/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 125





	1. I would have rather de-gnome my garden a second time …

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Author: I’m a writer from Germany who loves writing reader-insert stories. This is a translation from my story called ‘Voldemort, Tom und Du - Sprich zu Mir’. I always give my best when I translate from German to English, but as I’m not a native speaker there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize for that.

You pet the big blue shimmering snail shell. The giant snail is munching happily on a head of lettuce, while it is in its box close to its four companions. Then its colour begins to change, and you pull back your hand, watching as the snail's shell glows in an even more intense blue. The Streeler trembles, its eyes moving rhythmically to the right and left. You see how the shell shines with magic in a deep blue, before the blue starts to fade and almost turns grey. Several moments pass and you wait, because you know what will happen next. The Streeler trembles again, but remains unconcerned, crawling across the sandy ground to the next lettuce and begins to peel and eat the leaves. A glimmer of magic runs over the shell in circular waves, and it brings with it the colour of a warning red.

You bend over the door to the Streeler box to pat the Streeler once more. _Tomorrow I'll have something really tasty for you five, tomatoes and cucumbers, I'll enlarge them for you, well, what do you say? I know you'll like it very much._ You wave your wand and the Streeler slime flies out of the box into big jars. The lid screws itself onto the jars and they place themselves, shaking and jolting, on the shelf where jars full of streeler slime are already stored. You use the slime as a weed killer in spring, summer and autumn. And you have noticed with satisfaction that the slime is a true miracle cure for the Horklump. You do not want to see your beautiful herb and vegetable garden overgrown with red mushrooms again, and you would rather avoid the gnome plague that the Horklump infestation has caused. As the gnomes' favourite food, the Horklump has caused a real baby boom. It took you nearly a month to de-gnome your garden.

Now you walk into the back of the stable to a box where two Thestrals have settled down to sleep. Their leathery black wings are clasped tightly to their bony bodies. Their lizard-like dragon head lifts when you stop in front of their box and they look at you. _Is it too cold outside for you?, you wonder._ You have spelled the outside wall leading to their box in such a way that it allows the Thestrals to walk freely through it and yet they seem to prefer to stay inside.

Your wand moves through the air and the Thestrale box starts to clean itself. A hose lifts up and fresh water shoots out and fills the trough.The black skin scales that Thestrales lost today float through the air into your hand. You open your palm-sized pearl bag, reaching inside up to your elbow. You feel a large wooden case among books, a tent, Muggle money and countless glass bottles. You pull it out and put in front of you on the ground. Inside, it has many small compartments where you store some of the magic ingredients for your potions. You open a drawer that is already filled with Thestral skin to put the new ones in there. Then you close the wooden case and you push it back into your pearl bag.

"Witch, what's taking you so long? Shoo, move your ass over here!"

You suppress rolling your eyes, and you turn to the voice.

"You are as slow as the Streelers!"

You approach the voice, and you come to an halt before your Jarvey, a magical creature that looks like an enormous ferret, way too big. It glares angrily at you from the stable roof.

"Lousy witch, you got some gnomes for me?"

You shake your head.

"Rats?"

Once again, you shake your head.

"Voles, moles?" The voice of the Jarvey gets impatient, and you can hear a hint of desperation. You know that the meadows that are home to gnomes are currently under a deep layer of snow. You know there are no rats or mice in a barn where a Jarvey is throwing insults and curses around.

"That vile, loathsome white foe," the Jarvey begins to yell. "Cleverly he did it, very cleverly, sneaking up on me in my sleep, surrounding me, locking me in, and now he wants to starve me out!"

You stifle a sigh.

"Swing your little stick," commands the Jarvey and bends down to you, and its magical brown animal eyes stare deeply into yours. "Or are you just a lousy witch, maybe a Mudblood? You love to sully yourself with mud, love to have your skin covered in earth. Like a pig! Oink, oink!", the Jarvey mocks you, and then it laughs so loudly that the Thestrals rise in their box to scowl at the Jarvey. "I", says the Jarvey proudly, "groom me every day. My fur", it cleans his chestnut-coloured fur for a moment, "is always free of vermin and clean, see how it shines."

You're hard-nosed, or you'd have already expelled the Jarvey from your farm. You found it in the woods a year ago, you don't know why its mother left it behind, but you suspect it was because the Jarvey was sick. You took it home and nursed it back to health with potions. You don't understand why the Jarvey is still with you. Every day the Jarvey complains about you, about the old stable, about the Streelers, the Thestrals, the bad weather, the good weather ... but when you once pointed out that the Jarvey could return to the forest at any time, it started to curse the forest: the needles of the firs and spruces are too sharp, the forest animals are too stubborn, the mountain streams gurgling too cheerfully. You think, the Jarvey is secretly very happy to be living with you.

Your hand points to a large basket filled with lettuce and cabbage for the Streeler.

"You offer me this muck! I'll puke from it and preferably on your head."

You shrug your shoulders and go to the stable door.

"Good-for-nothing witch! Nasty woman," shouts the Jarvey after you as you step out into the cold.

The Jarvey, you know, can always leave the stable through the hole in the attic. This is the usual way it enters and leaves the stable. You know, it will find food, even if it has to clean its snow-covered fur afterwards.

You turn off the light in the barn, and then you close the barn door behind you. Outside you immediately feel the freezing cold and a biting wind is blowing in your face. You pull your cap down, and you follow a narrow path that leads across the small courtyard to the house. Warm lights are shining behind the windows. To your side, the snow piles up to your hips. You shoveled it aside with a spell this morning, but as the snow is falling in large flakes from the sky, you will have to do it again tomorrow. You hear a crunch with every step. At the stairway to the front door you knock the snow off your shoes, then you unlock the front door and enter the warm corridor. You slip out of your thick winter clothes, you take off your scarf and gloves, and you cross the hall. You hear the fireplace crackle, you can feel the cosy warmth on your skin, and you hear your daughter talking.

"Mommy loves me," she says, and you smile instantly. You expect to hear Minky's or Tinky's voice. The House-elves look after your daughter when you feed the animals in the evening.

"Yes, so much that she has taken you away from us," replies a deep, masculine voice.

A croaking sound comes out of your throat. You would recognize this voice everywhere, even if the wizard who it belongs to is using a translation spell to talk to your daughter in German.

With your wand raised and a trembling you run into the living room. You always knew this day will eventually come, that you cannot remain hidden from them forever. _But it is too soon,_ your mind screams, _much too soon, you are not prepared!_ You have thought the old and small farm situated in the Bavarian mountains, far away from the next Muggle village, which can only be reached by a Muggle cable car, is isolated enough. _Who betrayed you? Who recognized you?_

"How nice that you finally honour us with your presence," says the wizard sitting in the old armchair near the fireplace, your daughter on his lap.

Tears of frustration well up in your eyes. Your arm is now shaking uncontrollably and your hand feels numb, as if you have no strength left to hold your wand. You do not know who you should be aiming at. The monster holding your daughter or his younger twin, who has pulled out his own wand and is watching you with his dark eyes.

Your lips are tightly pressed together, your face is in agony.

"Don't be ridiculous, witch, put your wand away, you don't even know how to duel us," he says, and the corners of his mouth curves mockingly while your daughter stares at him with the fascination of a child.

You overhear what he says to you, even if it is true that you are pathetic at dueling, and you keep pointing the tip of your wand firmly in his direction. He does not have his wand, but your daughter! What if he takes her away from you, what if he Side-Along Apparates with her ...?

"Wow, she is really good," you hear a third voice calling, and you flinch instantly. Fear barely lets you breathe. Death Eater? How many wizards and witches have invaded your house? Someone is banging up the wooden stairs leading to the basement. " She has her potion laboratory in the basement. Felix Felicis - Voldemort, Tom, she is brewing the luck potion in huge amounts."

A young man with black, untamed hair bursts into the living room. His bright face darkens abruptly when he sees you, and he looks quite concerned, which only confuses you.

"Oh, pardon me," he says to you in English, and he clears his throat. "So... um." He is holding one of your potion bottles. The light falls on the golden liquid inside and causes it to sparkle. "I ... I wasn't trying to steal your supply of Felix Felicis, Miss, I just want to show the potion to the Minister of Magic and his First Under-Secretary. Your potion collection in the basement is amazing, so many, you seem to be very good at potion brewing. Do you sell it to the magical community in this cold region? I've never been to Germany, well ... um, what I mean to say is -"

"Salazar, Harry, sit down," barks Tom at him.

You knew it, you read about it in the wizard newspaper "Tagesweisheit" that an owl delivers to you in the morning for your breakfast. Harry Potter, the person who was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, is now the Omega of the Minister of Magic of Great Britain, Voldemort, and his first Under-Secretary Tom Riddle. It is said that Harry Potter is the reason why the wizards and witches of Britain support Voldemort's regime. At first you could not believe it, you always suspected they forced Harry Potter to become their mate. But what you see in front of you is a different story. Harry Potter sinks into your couch, places the potion on the living-room table and offers you an apologetic look. You notice Harry Potter is carrying a wand.

 _I want my daughter!,_ you want to scream at the monster in front of you, but there is only a scratchy, indefinable sound coming from your lips and then a whimper of frustration, anger and helplessness escapes you.

"He won't hurt her," Harry tries to calm you down.

You swallow the next whimper immediately, you do not want to appear weak.

"A farm?" says Voldemort amused, and he still speaks to you in German. "From a respectable potion shop in Diagon Alley to a shabby old farm-"

"I want to go to mommy now," your daughter interrupts him, and when Voldemort lets her go, you sob with relief. Your sweet little girl runs to you, and you hastily hug her tightly to Side-Along apparite with her ... but nothing happens, the familiar feeling of being pulled through a too-tight hose is absent.

"My dear, did you think I would allow you to escape? You should know better." Voldemort rises and approaches you. His red eyes are glowing eerily. You take your daughter into your arms, and you back away from him.

 _Stay away!_ You shout at him, but not a single sound passes your lips.

"He won't harm you nor your child," exclaims Harry worried. You hear him jump up from the couch, and then he shields you from Voldemort, his eyes are on you, and now you notice how small he is, even for a male Omega. "You are their Omega," he says to you, "your daughter is their daughter. Merlin, I don't understand, Miss, you're really lucky you didn't loose your sanity through pain, you were separated from _your_ ... um ... _our Alphas_ for years!"

A throaty, loud laughter interrupts Harry, and you see him frowning.

"Oh, Harry, you don't realise how remarkable the witch is, you're looking at," says Tom, and you see him appearing next to Voldemort. "Our Omega and pain because she's been away from us?" He pushes past Harry, whose face is contorted with worry.

"You think our Omega only brews Felix Felicis in large numbers, then you must have overlooked our well-known blue potion. If she is not in pain," says Tom coolly, "she must also brew it by the gallon."

Wrong, you think, and you glare at him angrily, and in the next moment you flinch in horror, because you have just made a grave mistake. You feel him, feel him moving through your thoughts. You are afraid he will force his way through your thoughts, throwing aside those that are of no interest to him. But Tom does not act as you expect, he handles your memories carefully, you do not feel a sharp pain in your head, no throbbing, no migraine ... he is gentle. And you don't know if that's worse. What you feel is like a little breath against your skin, an encounter that feels good, familiar, something you've missed. You open your lips and wordlessly you want to breathe Alpha, but Tom breaks eye contact and turns to Voldemort, and with that the comforting, familiar feeling leaves you, and you feel an old wound of your soul being ripped open.

"Our crafty, clever Omega," purrs Tom, and you don't like how he sounds utterly pleased with you. "Our witch has done it again."

"I see," murmurs Voldemort. "A new potion."

"Yes," replies Tom. "She only needs to drink it once a month."

"Show it to me." Voldemort's voice is deep, impatient.

You shake your head.

"Then I shall find it myself," Voldemort growls at you, and his cloak blows behind him as he passes you and he walks to the cellar door. Tom remains with you, keeping an eye on you.

"I think we can take the spell from her House-elves," says Harry.

You immediately look around the room, searching for your House-elves. They have placed a spell on your House-elves! Where are Minky and Tinky?

"No," says Tom. "You should know why the spell cannot be lifted," you hear what Tom says to Harry, but what he means by that you don't understand.

"Mommy?" Your daughter looks at you. You are stroking her hair soothingly. You don't want her to be frightened. Under the fiery and watchful eyes of Tom, you and your daughter take small steps across the room to your couch. You are sitting down, and you immediately pull your daughter onto your lap. You kiss her mop of hair and hold her tightly. She embraces your body with her little hands.

How can you escape from them?, you ask yourself, they must not take your daughter away from you, they must not twist her into something that is like them! You suppress a sob, because you don't want to frighten your daughter.

"Um... Miss," you hear Potter's cautious voice. "I can assure, nothing's going to happen to you and your daughter, right, Tom?"

"If our witch doesn't cause us any trouble ... oh, sure, she can be completely unconcerned," he murmurs cheerfully, and smiles at you, but for you it is as if you are looking into a gullet full of shark teeth.

"Good-for-nothing! Ugly witches and wizards!", a shrill voice shouts loudly. Stunned, you watch as the Jarvey marches into the room. Its cheeks are puffed, and it gives everyone in the room evil looks. You didn't notice that it followed you out of the stable and into the house. You see that Potter looks at the Jarvey in puzzlement, while Tom has turned to him, too.

The potion, Felix Felicis, stands untouched on the living-room table, and you use the moment of distraction to reach for the glass bottle.

"Ahh..."

Before your fingers get even close to the potion, it flies away from you to shatter against the wall.

"And I thought you would never try it," says Tom to you.

Unperturbed by the predicament you are in, the Jarvey scurries across the wooden floor, jumps onto the living-room table, stands on his hind legs and towers before you, as if he wants to intimidate you. "Witch, don't think you can turn your back on me! I'm not going to eat this green muck. You'll give me something better. Where are the servants? Tell them to bring me fried gnomes."

"Minky and Tinky are sleeping," your daughter says, pointing over your shoulder. You do not dare turning your head and taking your eyes off Tom, although you want to know what happened to your House-elves.

"Lazybones, I'll give them a kick," nags the Jarvey and jumps from the table.

A throaty sound escapes you, and you press your lips firmly together. They left you your wand, but you know that an expelliarmus will instantly follow if you want to cast a spell.

You feel fear and frustration scorching you from within. You feel like you are being pulled into a deep black lake without a light to show you a way out. No one is here to save you and your daughter, no one is coming... you are alone...

You touch your cheek, and as you pull your fingers back you realize that they are wet with your tears. This time you don't prevent your body from being shaken by a sob.

"Ahh, if our presence disturbs you so much," says Tom to you. "Why don't you open your lovely mouth. Tell me what makes you cry, what are you so afraid of?" he asks you, while he comes towards you. _"Speak to me!"_ he hisses at you in the language of the serpent.

"Miss!"

You feel a little hand on your shoulder. _Minky,_ you think, and you're perplexed, but also relieved that she's all right.

_"NO!"_

The last thing you see is Tom raising his wand as he reaches for you. With his face so close to you, you can see something in eyes that you didn't expect: He is worried about you ... why?

Then he disappears, and in the next moment you hit the ground hard. You hear a plop beside you and Tinky appears with your daughter. You pull her hastily against you, and you sob loudly into her hair.

 _You escaped them with your daughter,_ you think. You got away from them. You don't understand how it is possible, you coudn't apparate ...

"Miss," you hear Minkys high-pitched voice. "I and Tinky took you and your daughter to Berlin. We're at Kesselstraße."

You look up and you can see witches and wizards in long capes and pointy hats strolling down Kesselstraße. You get up, you grab your daughter by the hand and followed by your two House-elves you walk out of the small side street.

You need a room for you and your daughter as well as your two House-elves, a place where you can spend the night. You are happy that you always carry your wand and your pearl bag with you.

 _You will make it, you have,_ you reassure yourself, and you join the witches and wizards walking down Kesselstraße, while looking for an inconspicuous hotel.


	2. I will always protect you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one, I hope it allows me to upload more often from now on.

You watch the snowflakes fall onto the gravel road covering it with a layer of white powder. You are listening to the old grandfather clock, which stands in the lobby of the small hotel. Its hourly chimes softly travel up the old wooden staircase and into the hotel room where you, your daughter, and your two house elves are staying for the night. You are sitting on a wooden chair that you have pushed next to the window, and you watch the narrow alley below that leads into Kesselstraße (cauldron street) further ahead. In the early hours of the morning and during such cold temperatures, you don't see any wizards or witches rushing down the street. You only see a few warm lights burning behind the windows of the neighboring houses.

You are sitting in your hotel room in darkness, because you don't want to be seen from outside. You can't be sure if someone will turn into the alley. Your hotel is a small half-timbered house, so narrow that it appears to be squeezed by the neighboring houses.

Behind you, you hear a body tossing and turning on the bed, dragging the blanket with it. You look at your daughter, who is sleeping under a thick winter blanket. You hear her breathing softly, and in the darkness you faintly see her face, which seems peaceful. What happened today was too much for her, you think sadly. No sooner have you chosen this little hotel in a side street of Kesselstraße, no sooner have you paid for a room for the night and stepped over the threshold into the room with your daughter, your two house elves and your pearl bag, than your daughter was bursting into tears.

You feel an intense pain in your chest as you remember the emotions you could read from her face as you sat down with her on the bed: Fear, confusion and anger. You tried to comfort your daughter: you kept stroking her hair reassuringly and kissed her head while you held her in your arms. But she freed herself angrily and looked at you furiously with her tear-stained eyes. Even now it feels as if a cold hand pushes into your chest, wraps itself around your heart and squeezes it.

Your daughter was yelling for her father while grabbing your cloak and pulling wildly at the fabric because she wanted you to return with her and the house elves. It hurt you so much to hear her sobbing and screaming and to see how much she wanted to go back to her father. You could read from her face that she did not understand why she had to leave her home and her father to spend the night in a strange place. And how should she understand it if she thinks her father was on a very ... very long business trip. Everything that is happening, you know, she cannot understand.

You bury your face in your hands while sitting on the chair next to the window, and you sigh wearily. You tried everything to calm your daughter, you sat her on your lap and you put your arms around her trembling little body. You conjured up a gentle melody with your wand, a lullaby that you cast for her almost every night.

You know, your daughter must have felt comfortable and happy when she finally sat on her father's lap. She doesn't know her father is the most dangerous wizard in all of Europe, nor that her father is the dark lord; you never told her since she is far too young. She thinks she cannot see her father due to his high position in the British Ministry of Magic, that he has to travel a lot for his job and cannot come home. She thinks the money you are spending has been earned by her father.

Your daughter is fumbling around in her sleep and you realize she is searching for her stuffed animals, which she usually keeps in her bed. You get up from your chair, and you carefully walk through the room past Minky and Tinky, who are sleeping on the only carpet in the room near the foot of the bed. You offered them a blanket, which you found in the only closet in the room, but you were not surprised when your house elves began to stammer and refused your caring gesture.

You walk to the small wooden table, which stands against the wall and where you put your pearl bag earlier. You placed part of the bag's content on the table: Every single potion that you are convinced can help you with your escape. You reach past the two bottles of polyjuice potion, and you reach for the quill inside a penholder that is standing on a small notepad. The quill and the notepad were already on the table when you entered the room and from their look they didn't cost the hotel more than a few knuts. You take your wand in your hand and you wave it and in front of your eye the quill turns into a stuffed animal.

You lower yourself onto the mattress next to your daughter, and you put the stuffed animal shaped like a streeler under her arm. Meanwhile, you hear loud snoring, and you realize the sound comes from your house elf Tinky. You look at him for a moment, but then you turn to your daughter, you see her holding the stuffed animal firmly in her arm, and you hear her breathing calmly.

You don't know why he didn't tell her, you think of Tom Riddle. You wonder if he's even aware that your daughter doesn't know that she has two fathers - that Tom just like Voldemort is her father. You feel exhausted and drained as you look down on your sleeping child. You think it would have been much more painful for her if she had known, then she would be missing two fathers. You are not sure who your daughter thought Tom was: _Probably a friend of her father's,_ you think, as you gently touch her shoulder with your warm hand.

It's rare, but not unheard of. It's known that the Omega's egg can be fertilized by two Alphas if the Alphas' magical core is very powerful and both Alphas have sexual intercourse with their Omega in a short period of time. Perhaps it would not even be that rare, you think, but you know it's not in the nature of an Alpha to share their Omega with another Alpha. Sharing means the Alphas have to mark each other as well, a thought that will make the bile of many Alphas rise.

You are sure Voldemort and Tom only allowed another Alpha to mark their flesh due to Tom being Voldemort's Horcrux and Tom carrying a part of Voldemort's soul. You doubt Voldemort or Tom would otherwise ever agree to it. You know how possessive and dominant they can be, you have experienced it yourself, you know what it means to be their mate.

You take your hand off your daughter's shoulder, and you pull up the blanket that has slipped off, you do not want your daughter to freeze.

You hear another deep snore.

"Mistress, where are you? Mistress, a gnome ..." you hear Tinky mumbling softly in his sleep "... an evil gnome has bitten Tinky..."

You feel surprised the moment you hear what Tinky mumbles in his sleep, and you remember the gnome plague. There had been so many gnomes that they were sitting outside on the windowsill in the evening, watching you and your daughter in the living room. They were pulling faces, sticking out their tongues at you, and you can remember how a very naughty gnome showed his bare bottom to you and your daughter, making your daughter giggle. You know gnomes have a bad sense of direction: Some got lost in your house without finding the way out. One of the gnomes encountered Tinky in the kitchen, and as Tinky tried to shoo it off, the gnome bit him in the finger.

You are surprised Tinky is still dreaming about it, and you feel a sympathetic stab in your chest, because the painful experience still seems to plague your house elf. Your house elves, Minky and Tinky, came into your service shortly after you opened your potion store in Diagon Alley, way before _they_ discovered your store and purchased your potions.

You should have never let yourself be seduced by them, you reprimand yourself, and you shake your head as if you are trying to shake them off you, as if you are trying to drive them out of your thoughts, but then your gaze falls on your daughter, your entire pride, your precious baby girl - without Tom and Voldemort she would not exist. Mommy loves you, you think, and you gently stroke her cheek.

Your house elves saved you today! You have lived with Minky and Tinky for years without ever knowing they are able to apparate and to take a person with them! After your daughter calmed down and you put her to bed, you were full of hope, and you wrote words into the air with your wand, asking your house elves about their ability. At that time you were still hoping they might be able to take you and your daughter far away, something you can only do with an international portkey. But now you understand it has to be a place they have been to and isn't on another continent, and you know for Minky and Tinky there are exactly five places: Your farm in the mountains, Kesselstraße in berlin, your potion shop in Diagon Alley, Riddle Manor and the place where they were both born - Hogwarts.

You've never attended this school of witchcraft, you took your OWL in Illvermorny and your NEWT in Durmstrang. You know you will not find help at Hogwarts. One of their Death Eaters is Hogwart's principal, and you still remember him well, the man with the black hair and the hooked nose: Severus Snape. This wizard treated you as if you were one of his students, whenever he saw you, he questioned you about the brewing of potions as if you were taking an exam.

You have been brewing potions since you can remember. Working with your hands has always soothed you; you have taken refuge in potion making while traveling from place to place with your grandparents, never being able to really call a home your own or being able to maintain friendships for long.

You look at your sleeping house elves. They won't be able to help you again, you think sadly. Minky rolls herself to the side while sleeping, her long nose is pressing against Tinky's back, but neither of them seem to wake up. You think about your magical creatures you had to leave behind. Your Thestrals will survive without you, you know, and the Javier certainly won't mind if you and your daughter don't return home. You wonder how the Javier broke the spell which was put on Minky and Tinky.

Does the Javier possess an ability that is not mentioned by Newt Scamander in his book ' _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'?_

You can hear your own breath: it rattles and you suddenly feel all shaky. You feel a lump forming in your throat, and you feel a tightness in your chest as if something very heavy is sitting on you and taking your breath away. The Thestrals and the Javier will be fine you are sure of it, but what about your Streelers! Your giant snails need you! You feel how desperation wants to crush you under its burden. Who will feed them if you cannot be with them and your house elves are with you! Even if they manage to escape from their stable, they will not be able to survive outside in the cold nor find food under all the snow. You press your hands against your face. The Streeler are used to the african heat, not to the cold winter months in the mountains.

You feel your eyes getting wet. You cannot apparate to your farm and look after your Streelers. You think you will either meet a Death Eater at your farm or a spell activates to tell the Dark Lord and Tom you have returned home.

A quiet sob escapes you, and you feel tears running down your cheeks. Your lips tremble, but you don't allow another sound to escape you, you do not want to wake up your daughter and the house elves.

Your Streelers will be able to survive for a few days without food, you think hopefully, as you try to calm yourself with this thought. You are glad they have at least enough water in their trough.

"Mommy?", you suddenly hear the soft voice of your daughter. Her eyes are open and she is looking at you questioningly. You bend over to her and give her a kiss on the forehead, then you smile lovingly at her, although you know your eyes are lifeless. Your presence seem to calm your daughter, you see her fall asleep again moments later.

 _Darling, I will always protect you,_ you think, _I will protect you from them, I will do everything possible so that you don't have to be afraid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I continued this story, it became clearer to me where I want to take this story. In the beginning the focus will be more on drama later on romance. The main theme of the story is family and how a broken family is healed and reunited.


	3. Waiting for a new morning

You stay a little longer with your daughter before you get up and cross the room to stand in front of the small table. Your eyes immediately fall on the potion, in which a golden liquid shimmers: liquid luck.

You reach for the bottle of Felix Felicis, and you lift the potion up to eye level. You feel and you see how your hand is trembling.

 _You could drink it,_ you think, _and make sure that you will succeed in your escape._ The thought is extremely seductive. So tempting that you almost did it when you were sitting on the couch in your living room at the farm, reaching for Felix Felicis on the table to give yourself luck for an escape. And yet, though there is no Tom here in this hotel room to hurl the potion against the wall with his wand, something holds you back, and you don't dare to put the potion to your lips... You frown as your hesitation becomes more and more obvious. The potion in your shaky fingers is powerful, you know, it can save you and your daughter from them. You are sure they are looking for you at this moment. _Drink!_ , says a voice in your head. _Drink!,_ and all will be well, and the terrible fear of being found by them will finally leave you.

You hear the glass bottle knocking loudly against the table as you put it down because your hand is now shaking terribly. You feel your heart pounding in your chest, feel it beating and bumping restlessly, you feel your stomach twisting and writhing, you can feel the fear that has a firm grip on you, it makes you dizzy, it makes your mouth dry, as if your tongue hasn't felt a drop of water for days. Now that you and your daughter are not in immediate danger, you can feel how afraid you are of Felix Felicis. During your first escape with your daughter, you drank it, and in the weeks and months that followed, you kept using it. When you started to feel safe again, you took a break and stopped taking the potion for several weeks. But then, three months ago, you ran out of money. During the winter months, you have no vegetables or fruits in your garden, and you knew that you had to act quickly to prevent your daughter from going to bed with a half-full stomach.

You brewed Felix Felicis and took the liquid luck potion you still had in your bag to successfully execute a business idea that you had thought about many times before. And it worked, unexpected doors opened for you and your potions are now sold by a famous potion store chain. But now that Voldemort and Tom have found you on your muggle farm hidden in the mountains, you are plagued by a terrible fear.

_What if Felix Felicis ..._

You grip tightly the table and your knuckles are sticking out white. You stare at the wall with glassy eyes, without looking at anything in particular. Thoughts race in your head.

You know that in every potion book the dangers of Felix Felicis are pointed out. You are very sure that you have never made a mistake while brewing the potion, but you remember very well how often you took Felix Felicis, and you know that an overdose leads to carelessness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. You close your eyes and you press your lips tightly together.

 _Perhaps ... can it really be ... do they understand your potions well enough...,_ your mind is spinning, and you feel your temples begin to throb painfully with tiredness and exhaustion. Have Voldemort and Tom recognized the potions you supply to _Alphard & Ruprecht's Potion Store for Every Purpose_ in one of their many branches? Alphard & Ruprecht, the well-known potion store chain, has made a deal with you in which they accept you as a potion supplier for their stores. Your potions have been on the shelves of some of their stores in Germany, Switzerland and Austria for several weeks. _Is this the recklessness that every schoolbook warns about? Should you have turned down this profitable deal?_ _Did Voldemort and Tom find you through Alphard & Ruprecht, even though the potion store is not represented in the UK? _You have so many questions and no answers, and you notice how your thoughts keep going in circles. Alphard & Ruprecht are buying potions from you for good money, but that doesn't matter anymore, you think desperately.

You squeeze your eyes shut, feeling tears.

They have found you, it is over, you will not be able to meet Alphard & Ruprecht's next delivery deadline. Maybe the potion store chain will sue you for compensation, you think, maybe they will take you to the wizard court for breaking your part of the contract by not delivering any of your promised potions. And you wonder if Voldemort has taken all your potions which are meant for Alphard & Ruprecht. The Dark Lord will certainly not leave such valuable potions in your cellar. _Was he surprised when he saw how many potions you store in the wine cellar of the farm, right next to your potion laboratory?_

You instantly twist your mouth, and you instantly scold yourself for your absurd thoughts. You have just been tempted to wonder if Voldemort is proud of you when he sees how skilled you are.

You take the bottle of Felix Felicis, only to put it in your pearl bag. Then you take the Polyjuice Potion. In the first year of your escape you stole hair from a Muggle woman and her daughter as a precaution. In your pearl bag you have more bottles of Polyjuice. You are not sure whether the time has come to drink the potion. You think of the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Foreign Travel. The entrance to the Ministry of Magic is at the end of Kesselstraße [cauldron street]. You want to leave Europe with your daughter and your house elves and for this you need an international port key. You know that the Department of Foreign Travel offers them for a fee. The thought of travelling to the other end of the world with your daughter and your house elves fills you with a feeling of longing for safety. You believe you can make a new beginning in the outback of Australia. You know the many poisonous and magical creatures there, you know how to live a good life among them.

You rub your temples and forehead. The thought of your Streelers, starving miserably alone and without you, while you are in Australia with your daughter and your house elves, feels like a deadly stab in your heart. You are deeply sorry and you dare to hope that the Javier feels pity for the Streelers and helps them. You imagine how he throws lettuces into their box. _But it is a Javier!,_ you think, and you immediately feel the little glimmer of hope suffocating inside you.

And then you feel the first doubts creeping in when you look at the Polyjuice Potion in your hand, and you realize the potion will not hide you and your daughter from the Ministry's employees at the German Ministry of Magic. The security measures in Ministry have been tightened in the last three years. You have read about it in the Tagesweisheit. Three years ago, the department for Security and Protection of the Wizard Community of Germany developed a spell that curses wizards and witches who try to enter the Ministry of Magic under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion. According to the Tagesweisheit, wizards and witches using Polyjuice Potion can only take three steps before they start puking their guts out. The German Ministry of Magic and the press praised the new spell highly, and you know that soon afterwards other Ministries, including the British, adopted the spell. You know that now a days even the goblins use the spell for their banks, although it is common knowledge they don't like invention from the wizard communities. But you remember that years ago there was an incident with Polyjuice Potion in Gringotts bank, where someone under false identity broke into a dungeon and a dragon escaped. And was there not a similar incident in the British Ministry of Magic ...?

You turn away from your potions, and you walk back to the window. You sit down on the chair, and you look out of the window once again. It is still snowing, and you recognize from the untouched layer of snow that no one has walked down the narrow alley. You feel how hard it is for you to make a decision. The international port key at the German Ministry of Magic could mean a new life in safety for you, your daughter and your house elves. But you don't know whether you should take the risk and enter the Ministry of Magic tomorrow with your daughter and your house elves without the protection of the Polyjuice Potion. You are sure Voldemort and Tom have spies in many ministries in Europe. What if you meet one of their Death Eaters there who recognizes you?

You feel so tired, but you cannot sleep. There are too many thoughts running through your mind and they get caught in an endless loop because you can't find a solution. You think about going to Eastern Europe in the morning with your daughter and your house elves, maybe to Albania or Serbia. You hope Voldemort and Tom are not interested in the small wizard communities in these countries and that you, your daughter and your house elves will be safe when you enter the Ministry of Magic there.

It will be exhausting to apparate so far, as you can only take one person at a time. You will have to apparate the route several times and you wonder if you should make a stopover in Austria and Croatia. You are aware apparating too often will exhaust your magical core and it will probably take two days to reach your destination.

You lean your cheek against the cold glass of the window. Behind the store windows of the neighboring building, wooden spoons are spinning in cauldrons of varies sizes. Berlin is known throughout Europe for making the best cauldrons for potion brewing. Among the many different cauldrons you discover a _G_ _öltling_ cauldron. You know, _Ophelia G_ _öltling_ was an Omega witch who lived two hundred years ago in Germany and was an outstanding potion-maker. She designed her own cauldrons and passed on her knowledge to her Omega daughter, who opened the first store here in Kesselstraße. Today, the Göltling family is one of the richest pure-blood families in Germany. Their cauldrons are of high quality, very popular, incredibly expensive and are sold worldwide.

You are carrying a Göltling cauldron in your pearl bag. You did not have the heart to throw it away, although it always reminds you of him. Tom gave it to you for Christmas, when you were still blindly in love with him, when you thought Tom and Voldemort are your family and Riddle Manor is your home, where you will live with your Alphas and your daughter forever.

You run your fingers over the glass surface leaving a trail. Now Riddle Manor is the home of Harry Potter. _Did they replace you so easily?_ You don't know what to think about Harry Potter being their Omega. You don't know whether you should feel betrayed or be glad that a second Omega will distract their focus. You wonder how Harry Potter became the Omega of Voldemort and Tom, and as with so many things at the moment you have no answer, and you look out the window through half-closed eyes.

And then, you don't want to and you try to get the image out of your head, but you have to think of Tom's face just before Minky saved you. You saw honest concern for you in his eyes. _But why should he worry about you, after all, you are the Omega who turned her back on her Alphas,_ you think, _you cut them out of your life and left them with their daughter._ _He should be angry, not worried_. You don't want to believe that after all these years you saw an expression of concern on Tom's face. You know you are still their Omega, as you bear both their mating mark on the back of your neck, _but shouldn_ _’t you be worthless to them? They don't necessarily need you as their Omega,_ you think, while you see Harry Potter standing in front of you in your living room in your mind, who, like you, is marked by them.

Tom, like Voldemort, should have been cold and threatening to you, focusing on his daughter and your potions.

You rise from your chair. Maybe you should try to get some sleep after all, you think, and you rub your eyes which are burning with tiredness, exhaustion and grief.

You are just about to leave the window and lie down in bed next to your daughter, when you see three wizards appearing between the houses on Kesselstraße, wearing long black robes. You notice how you forget to breathe, and you feel your muscles tensing in your body. _Have they followed you all the way here?,_ you immediately think. _Did they understand so quickly where your house elves have taken you and your daughter?_

You stand next to the curtain and you watch them while your fear makes you breathe faster. Their faces are turned away from you and hidden under hoods. And then you recognize an embroidered emblem on their robes.

_Aurors!_

All three wizards wear the symbol of the Auror Department of the German Ministry of Magic on their black robes.

You watch how they talk to each other. You are torn, and you don't know whether you should believe they are here because of you, or if it is all just an unfortunate coincidence.

Out of caution, you flick your wand and your potions fly back into your pearl bag, which then lands in your hand. Meanwhile you do not turn your eyes away from the three aurors. They don't move from the spot, which makes you nervous, and you hope they will soon move on.

You see that suddenly there is a jolt going through the aurors. Their heads turn, and they seem to be looking at something that is hidden from you and behind the houses.

 _They are probably here because of what they are looking at,_ you think. If they were here because of you, they would walk the streets, you try to calm yourself down. Your heart is still beating loudly in your chest, and your stomach feels like you have stones in it that are pulling you down.

 _They are not here for you,_ you try to calm yourself again, _they are not here for you,_ you repeat the sentence over and over again as if it’s a mantra.

A new wizard appears from behind the houses and stops in front of the three aurors. A tortured croaking sound escapes you, and you slap your hands over your mouth, afraid only the slightest noise will reach his ears. He is wearing a long travel cloak, and you see his black hair, you see his serious face ... you see Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are already written, I will try to upload the next one this week.


	4. Save me!

Voldemort is standing in front of the Aurors and is talking to them. You think you will see Tom and Harry Potter appearing behind Voldemort at any moment, but the minutes pass by without them arriving.  _Have they stayed at the farm or are they looking for you elsewhere?,_ you wonder, as you press your pearl bag tightly against your chest, as if you want to hold on to it, because right now you feel as though you are being pulled into a deep, dark abyss that has opened up under your feet to swallow you up.

You slowly move away from the window, afraid that one quick movement would be enough to draw his gaze upon you. You have to leave, you say to yourself, and you cross the room and stop in front of your daughter. You are sorry to have to wake her up, while she is sleeping so peacefully. You put your hand on her shoulder and you gently shake her.

And then suddenly, without any warning, you feel a foreign magic washing over your body. Your hair stand up on the back of your neck and you feel goose bumps all over your body.

_"Expulso!"_

Your eyes widen, and in the next second you are thrown against the wall. You feel pain running down your back, and a croaking noise escapes you. As you fall down on the mattress, you hear the hotel room door hit the floor. Immediately you get up on all fours, and you see your daughter is sitting in bed with a frightened face, and you hear her screaming in fear.

The spell has ripped the door off its hinges, and out of the corner of your eye you see that Minky and Tinky have fled under the table and are holding each other, trembling in fear.

Four wizards, their wands drawn, are storming into the room.  _Death Eaters!,_ you think, but their faces are not hidden under grotesque looking masks. And yet you cannot recognize their faces, a spell is blurring their features. 

Adrenaline rushes through your veins and makes your mind razor sharp. Your wand jumps out of its holster into your hand and you fire a silent Protego horibillis, while at the same time you hear a male voice shouting:  _"Expelliarmus!"_ and a female voice:  _"Stupefy!"_

The spells are bouncing off your shield, hitting the wall and the window, which shatters under a loud noise. You lean protectively over your daughter, who screams so loudly that she will wake up the entire hotel.

Spells keep hitting your shield, and you feel it weaken under the attacks of four wizards, and you see it shatter. Instantly, you fire at them non-verbally every spell that comes to your mind, your hand is shaking so much that some of your spells hit the wall behind your opponents. However, if you hit the wizards, your spells are easily repelled by their wands.

You feel yourself getting terrified, knowing that you are not powerful enough to duel four wizards at once, and you prepare to apparate with your daughter. When you grab her, you feel a flaming, terrible pain in your wand hand, and when you look at your hand, you see it being badly cut up. Blood gushes out of many tiny wounds, dripping onto your daughter, who you now hear whimpering as she holds her Streeler plush toy firmly against her chest.

_You can no longer move your hand!_

You feel that you have no more feeling in your fingers and your wand falls from your hand.

"Accio wand!"

Your wand ends up in the hand of one of the wizards.

You feel your heart beating fast, and you are overcome with terror when your wand is taken from you. You don't know who your attackers are, but you know you will do anything to protect your daughter. And you reach into your pearl bag, which lies in front of you. Your potions are in glass bottles that come in various shapes and sizes. With your healthy hand you quickly feel a potion that is useful to you, and you throw the bottle at the four wizards.

The bottle shatters on the wooden floor and immediately a greenish mist spreads.

"What devilish stuff is this!" yells one of the wizards when he sees his cloak is dissolving after the mist has touched it. All four wizards shrink back. You use this moment to grab your daughter and with her in your arms you leap to Minky and Tinky.

You are almost there, when you feel something wrapping around your entire body and then you fall to the ground with your daughter. You hear her scream as she bangs her head against the leg of the table, while you just manage not to fall on her. Then you hear her crying loudly, and as a mother you want nothing more than to comfort her and assure her that everything will be all right. Your gaze travels down your body and you see that a rope is wrapped around you and your daughter. You use all your strength, pushing the rope apart with your arms, so that you create an opening. Your daughter crawls out between the rope and under the table to Minky and Tinky. You see Tinky holding her hand, and then they are gone, and you hear yourself sobbing in relief because Tinky has apparated your daughter out of danger.

"Mistress," Minky squeaks in panic, and your house elf reaches out to you.

"Stupefy!"

The spell hits Minky in her chest, and you see her collapsing only a few inches away from you.

"Shit!", curses a man's voice. "We've lost his daughter, he won't be happy - hurry up, take the Omega, the Portkey will activate soon," you hear a scratchy, angry voice. "Don't come in contact with the green mist," warns the same wizard. "It will kill you. By Isolt, what kind of potion is this?"

A cold hand grabs the wrist of your injured hand roughly and pulls you up. You feel an instant burning pain travelling up your arm to your shoulder and you gasp loudly.

"The house elf, too?" asks the wizard who holds you in his grip. You can't smell him as he is using an scent blocker, but the wizard is big and strong, and you believe him to be an Alpha.

"Take the house elf with you, we'll let him decide", you hear again the voice that warned about your potion.

The wizard lets go of your wrist, grabs your hip instead and throws you over his shoulder as if you were just a sack. You hang upside down over his back, and you instantaneously feel your blood shooting into your head. The rope is so tight that you can no longer move your arms and legs, and it cuts painfully into your skin. You see how the wizard, who is holding you, is grabbing Minky roughly by her collar.

You begin to squirm in the Alpha's grip.  _They want to take you away from here,_ you think, while you hear your heart pounding loudly in your ears.  _You must not allow this to happen,_ you think in panic, you don't know what will happen to you when they take you to this person they are talking about.  _What does this person want from you? What is the person going to do to you?,_ your thoughts are racing, and you are breathing shallow and fast. You fear for you and Minky's life. 

And then, you use your fear, and you turn it into a fiery rage to give yourself courage and strength, and an angry Omega growl escapes you. You squirm even harder to force the Alpha to put you down, and you growl and hiss at him.

_Smack!_

The slap on your butt is strong and you squeeze your lips together. The place where he had hit you gets hot instantly.

"Keep acting like a beast, Omega, and I will gladly spank you," the Alpha growls back at you.

You clench your teeth tightly together but you begin to squirm again with all your might despite his warning words. You don't know if what you are doing will be of any use, but you can't just let them take you away!

_Smack!_

You gulp down the cry that wants to escape you. You feel your buttocks burning painfully.

"How much longer?", you hear a new voice, that of a witch.

You stop squirming and you raise your head, and you see one of the wizards casting a Tempus spell.

"Fifteen minutes," the wizard grunts with his scratchy voice, and you realize that this wizard, who wears a long robe around his shoulders and dragon-leather boots, must be their leader. You can tell by his upright posture and the authority that resonates in his scratchy, rough voice. You still cannot see his face: It blurs every time you look at him, and then he walks around the leftover of your potion, which is still in the hotel room but weak, and comes towards you.

You feel your heart beating so fast now that you think it will jump out of your chest at any moment. With every step he takes toward you, you feel your fear begin to fill every corner of your mind. Like the wizard who holds you, he is an Alpha, you think, and you realize that each of the four wizards have the size and physique of an Alpha.

You growl at their leader as if you are a cornered animal. You feel your Omega instinct, which you have suppressed for a long time, awaken by the danger you are in, and you snarl while showing your teeth to the Alpha. He stops, but then you hear him laughing, and you realize your behavior only amuses him.

You lose sight of him as the Alpha, who tossed you over his shoulder, is turning to his leader. "Truly only a helpless beast," he says, and then you hear everyone in the room chuckling.

"We have fifteen minutes left," says their leader, his voice stern. "Hand her over to me."

_No!,_ screams everything inside of you.  _You know he has the Portkey!_ All your thoughts now revolve around your survival, and you feel your Omega instincts urging you to do the only thing that helps you now. A sob escapes you, and you feel your eyes getting wet, and you see your tears dripping onto the wooden floor. And then you open your mouth.

"What the ...!", snarls the Alpha who is holding you. "What kind of Omega call is that!"

You have lost your voice, but he still will be able to hear and recognize your Omega call.

"Have you no vocal chords in your throat? By Sayre, this hissing is unbearable, it hurts my ears," the Alpha growls at you, and he shakes you vigorously, but you keep calling out for him.

"Stop it!" their leader barks at you, and when you squint past him, you see the other two Alphas, pressing their hands over their ears. Their leader bends down to your face, and he roughly grabs your chin, you feel his thumb painfully pressing into your cheek. "No one hears us, no one sees us," he hisses at you.

You fall silent instantly, because you understand what his words mean: It can only mean they have cast a spell that absorbs all sounds, before they attacked. It must have been the spell you felt.

_He will never be able to hear you,_ you think in despair,  _never be able to see what is happening in the hotel room._ They probably used a masking spell as well, so that the bright flashes from the spells cannot be seen from outside through the window or from the hallway of the hotel. You know this spell is taught during the  _Praesidi wizard_ training in the Ministry of Magic in the department of  _Home and Family Protection_ . It is a protection spell for objects, places and rooms. The spell shows an image that does not present the truth and is chosen by the wizard. It is often used by pure blood families to hide their most valuable possessions and sometimes, like right now, the spell is abused for something nefarious. 

You feel the last hope in you suffocate. You feel shivers of fear running through your body. They will kidnap you and you won't be able to do anything about it, you think hopelessly, and you feel all your adrenaline leaving your body at once, and you feel tired and exhausted. You let your head hang down, which feels so incredibly heavy, and you think about your daughter and Tinky. You are extremely relieved that Tinky was able to save her, and you hope he brought her back to the farm, and an image of Tom flashes through your mind. You imagine for a short moment that Tom is still at the farm and finds your daughter in her room. You want her to be well, that she is no longer afraid. Right now your Omega instincts are preventing you from feeling uncomfortable when you think about your Alpha taking care of your daughter, and for a split second you feel even pleased.

And then you hear a new sound, it sounds like something heavy is falling down right above you.

Their leader raises his hand and tells everyone in the room to be quiet.

"Above us is only the attic," says the wizard over whose shoulder you are hanging.

"Mice?", murmurs the witch.

You too believe this explanation. It is very cold outside, and you know mice have retreated to the attic of your farm. You heard their tiny feet during the night. But then you see something thin and long with shimmering scales in front of the broken window.

The wizard, who stands closes to the window, carefully takes a step towards it. You see something falling down, and you hear it landing in the snow on the rooftop.

"Go see what it is," orders their leader, and the wizard takes a look out the window, and you see he avoids leaning out too far. You suspect he would leave the protection of the Mask spell otherwise.

"Looks like a ... Runespoor", says the wizard, and you hear astonishment in his voice. Despite your fear, you are also stunned, since it's quite odd for a Runespoor to live in an attic. You know the three-headed snake loves the heat of a fireplace, as its origin is from the African country of Burkina Faso.

"Probably escaped a dark wizard and is trying to survive the winter in an attic," says the wizard at the window while watching the snake. "Ahh ... now it's in the gutter ..." You hear him saying. "And now the Runespoor is gone, fell down the roof, it's certainly going to freeze to -", he falters in the middle of his sentence, and you see how he stiffens. "Not good, I see a german Auror in Cauldron Street, he's talking to someone," he says a moment later, while holding on to the window frame and bending forward as far as the masking spell allows him to.

"But that's ..."

You hear him swearing loud and ugly.

"Who is it!" Their leader growls at him.

The wizard at the window grunts lovelessly, and he turns away from the window and looks into the room, and in a husky voice he says: "Britain's Minister for Magic."

"Damn it!" curses their leader. "That's just what we needed!"

"How much longer?" the witch wants to know immediately.

"Eleven minutes. As long as we stay here, he can't possibly see us. Pull yourself together," their leader barks. "He does not know that his Omega is here, that we are here, otherwise he would have attacked us."

"Hn" The Alpha by the window grunts. "Britain's Minister for Magic is looking into the street towards the hotel," he reports. "He's looking at something, I can't see what exactly, the rooftop is blocking my view."

"Is it an Auror?" whispers the witch. You hear how worried she is, and you realize she's afraid.

Their leader approaches the window. "It's only the Runespoor. The snake has survived the fall and is slithering towards that bastard of a Dark Lord."

You see how her posture relaxes with relief.

"You know what, the snake helps us," chuckles the wizard at the window. "Look at him, he seems to be fascinated by the Runespoor, that's good, it will distract him. Oh, here we go, he's approaching the snake."

_ Your eyes widen. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess, that was a very unexpected turn of events :D Now the plot thickens!  
> Honestly, I'm a bit surprised at my own ideas for this story, especially who I set up to be the person behind the kidnapping. You won't know him but you know his father. Next chapter is full of action :)


	5. The Portkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes gore and mutilation. Honestly, I'm not a fan of writing violence and I don't like to use it just for creating a shocking effect, yet without the violence the character would not stay true to himself.

A depressing, nerve-racking silence passes for you, in which both wizards look out the window. You wonder if you are giving in to a false hope. The Runespoor doesn't know Voldemort is a Parselmouth. If the snake speaks, it's probably just about how it has been driven out of its winter nest, you think, and instantly you feel great desperation. You feel the rope cutting deeper into your skin, cutting off your blood circulation. You feel your arms and legs tingling, as if countless ants are running along beneath your skin, feel your arms and legs slowly going numb, while your wounded hand throbs dullly with every heartbeat.

"Get back!" booms the deep, rough voice of their leader.

You look past the legs of the Alpha, who carries you over his shoulder, towards the window, and you see their leader raise his wand, while the wizard beside him jumps hastily away from the window.

At that very moment, black smoke shoots through the window into the hotel room and hits the floor right in front of you. Men's shoes made of black leather appear exactly where the smoke was a moment ago. You raise your head as best you can, but before you can look into the wizard's face, you are whirled through the air: You feel that the Alpha is gone, over whose shoulder you were just dangling, and you think you hear him moaning in pain after you hear a loud thud. And then you fall... You are aware you are going to hit the wooden floor quite hard because your arms and legs are still bound; you will not be able to soften the impact and you are preparing for the inevitable pain.

_Oof!_

Your air is pushed out of your lungs as an arm wraps itself around your belly, catching you, albeit not gently. You smell him at once, and his masculine and for your Omega instincts highly attractive Alpha smell envelops you and makes you feel like you're sitting in an armchair, curled up under a soft blanket near a fireplace. _You feel warm._ You notice how your thoughts are becoming calmer, feel your fast beating heart take on a slower, more even rhythm, you feel your stomach stop squirming and cramping. You relax because _your Alpha_ will protect you - 

_He is no longer your Alpha!,_ you reprimand and warn yourself instantly; _your thoughts are dangerous,_ you think, you can't trust him, and you know after what you have done, he doesn't trust you either. You try to suppress your Omega instincts that want you to believe that Voldemort is still on your side, still fulfilling the role of your Alpha, and they flood you with a feeling of relief and a sense of safety. 

_"Oof!",_ escapes you once more when you suddenly land on the bed with your face in the mattress. You are still tied up, but you manage to roll to your side and on your back, and then you lift yourself up into a sitting position. You see Voldemort standing at the foot of the bed, his back turned to you, and with his wand he fends off curses that rush towards him. You know Voldemort is an offensive fighter, and you can barely follow his fast wand movements, they are powerful and smooth. He attacks the four wizards with non-verbal curses, and as you have seen Voldemort fight before, you recognize some of his attacking spells. You realize they are curses which cause terrible pain to their victims. You believe you can feel Voldemort's dark magical aura spreading through the room, strong, heavy and oppressive. Voldemort, you think, is like the monster among predators, devouring other predators or forcing them to submit to him.

You hear a high-pitched scream, you hear a long painful howl, and you see that Voldemort has hit the witch's wand hand with a curse. Her cries do not fade, they are shrill, and you feel a weird taste in your mouth when you see what is happening to her. Her wand hand turns black and dies, and although it remains hidden from your eyes because of her clothes, you know the curse is eating through her flesh up her arm. You know she will be dead soon. 

Your eyes widen, because the Alpha, who carried you over his shoulder, pulls the witch behind the other two wizards ... and then her arm is on the ground, and immediately you hear him casting healing spells to close her wound, from which a lot of blood gushes out, while your hear her screaming, agonizing and horrible. 

You are not as strong as an Alpha, physically and emotionally, you are an Omega, and you feel the vibrations in your chest as you start purring to calm yourself, and you try to block out her horrible wails.

"Where is she!", Voldemort growls at you in German without turning to you; his translation spell is active, which he probably used to speak to the German Aurors.

 _You don't know!,_ you scream back in your mind, _you don't know where Tinky and your daughter apparated to!_ And you feel everything tighten up inside of your body. _Is she all right? Is she scared?,_ you ask yourself, and out of fear for your daughter you begin to whimper softly, and while doing so, you don't realize you are also calling for the emotional support of your Alpha. Therefore you are surprised, when Voldemort's wand movements seem jerky and disconnected for a brief moment. And while Voldemort repels a curse and steers it aside, and in the next moment the table in the hotel room shatters, he moves his free hand slightly, and you feel the rope around your body instantly falling away from you. You know Voldemort is able to use wandless magic and you know Tom can use it as well.

The witch's screams turn into painful groans, while Voldemort duels with their leader and the Alpha, who was standing next to the window, at a speed so fast that it's impossible for you to follow their fight. The two wizards shield the witch and the Alpha who carried you earlier from Voldemort's curses.

You hear painful grunts, moans, screams and roars.

Voldemort aims his wand at their leader and hisses, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light eerily illuminates the hotel room for a second, then the death curse hits its victim ...

You see a moth sailing lifelessly through the air directly to the feet of their leader. The Alpha is frozen, as if he doesn't realize he's still alive. The wizard next to him instantly attacks Voldemort with a series of spells, and you understand he's giving his leader time to recover.

Voldemort attacks more directly and deadly than Tom, you remember, he doesn't play games with his opponents like you saw Tom doing.

"So, that's how it is," you hear Voldemort's amused voice as he fights off every single curse, and he doesn't look the least bit exhausted.

You have never seen Voldemort fight with wandless magic, and you are astonished when he uses it. As he easily fights off the wizard's curses, you see the fingers of his free hand bend slightly inwards, as if to beckon someone over, and at that very moment the wizard's feet are pulled away and he slams on his back. Voldemort's next curse hits its target immediately, and you hear the wizard scream, a scream that is bloodcurdling. You see how his clothes are slashed, how they turn a dark shade of red while his blood oozes out from many wounds.

Voldemort sends another curse across the room, targeting the Alpha on the floor once more. A freezing shiver runs down your back, for you know you will see the wizard die an agonizing death before your eyes. 

But Voldemort's curse strikes against a shield charm and is quickly absorbed by it; their leader stands behind it and growls angrily at Voldemort as he uses his wand to strengthen the charm. Your gaze falls onto his coat pocket, where you see your wand poking out. _The Portkey will activate at any moment!,_ you think, and you press your lips nervously to a thin line, _you will lose your wand!_

You notice your pearl bag lying on the floor next to Voldemort’s feet, and you move closer to Voldemort, quickly reaching over the edge of the bed, grasping the handle of your pearl bag and pulling it towards you.

"Stay out of this!," hisses Voldemort at you.

 _You cannot stay out of it, then you will lose your wand forever,_ you think, and you know you will regret not doing anything about it although you can. You reach up to your elbow into your pearl bag. _Your wand is important to you,_ you think, _you feel naked without it, and you need it to protect yourself and your daughter._

Your wand has been in your possession since you are eleven years old, your grandparents bought it in Bhutan from an old wand maker who crafted wands according to their country’s traditional Bhutanese wand making techniques. Even Voldemort, you remember, once held your wand in his fingers to inspect it.

You quickly rummage through the contents of your pearl bag until you feel a potion with a semi-spherical cap between your fingers. You know it’s one of your more powerful potions, and you invented it yourself. For a short moment you look at Voldemort from behind: his shiny black hair, his long black cloak. The potion in your hand has been invented to protect yourself and your daughter from him and Tom, you think, but then you look past him. Not even a _Protego horibilis_ will be able to stop this potion, you know. And as you watch Voldemort attempting to destroy the shield charm, you realize their leader wants to hide together with the other three wizards behind the shield charm for the remaining last few seconds, until the Portkey activates and whisked them away.

You lean to the side and you throw the potion at their leader. The vial flies through the air directly towards the Alpha, and although everything inside you is resisting the idea and you feel a lump in your throat, you are ready, after your potion hit the wizard, to ask Voldemort to get your wand back, even if he won't hand it over to you.

But what happens next causes your heart to drop. As if it's happening in slow motion, you see how the wizard who carried you over his shoulder and saved the witch from Voldemort's deadly curse steps next to his leader. He moves his wand and flings the closet towards you and Voldemort. Your potion hits the front of the closet and is thrown back at you and Voldemort.

"Protego", you hear Voldemort, and his voice sounds contemptuous.

You want to warn him, but only a croaky sound comes over your lips. You let yourself fall out of bed while the closet shatters against Voldemort's protego, and you open your eyes wide when you see your potion going right through the shield charm and explodes in front of Voldemort's face.

You hold your breath as Voldemort sinks to his knees in front of you: deaf, blind, with no sense of smell or taste, without being able to feel anything. 

"The Portkey!" you hear their leader yell.

 _Nooo!,_ your Omega instincts scream, and you instinctively reach for your Alpha, but he doesn't react to your touches. Voldemort quickly rises again, his movements are jerky at first, but then strong and flowing, despite the potion having taken away his five senses.

"Three... two... ", shouts their leader.

You see how the wizards hastily reach for the Portkey, which is an old shoelace. The wizard who carried you over his shoulder simultaneously waves his wand in your and Minky's direction. You lose your grip and you fly towards him.

You hear Voldemort growl deeply and angrily, as if he notices what is happening. As you fly past him, he reaches out for you, and you are so close to grab his hand ...

... but it’s too late.

Faster than you can react, your hand is pressed on the Portkey. The last thing you see before the hotel room disappears are Voldemort's dull red eyes, then blackness engulfs you.

You are twirled around, turned countless times, tossed back and forth so that you feel sick. Your body is pulled in all directions, and you scream in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noo! You got kidnapped anyway!  
> I like this chapter a lot, it also shows how powerful you are as a potion maker and a potion inventor.  
> I hope I wrote Voldemort well enough and not too ooc.  
> Next chapter will take a bit longer, I still have to write it. Also, next chapter you will be face to face with the person behind the kidnapping. Some questions will be answered and then, well then, you will have to suffer a bit more ;)


End file.
